Miedos entre almohadas...
Placa Prólogo ¡Hola! Me llamo Melinda, Mel para los amigos. Esta noche iba a hacer una fiesta de pijamas con mis amigas. En estas fiestas siempre se cuentan historias de miedo. Como no, no pensábamos ser menos. Pero no creía que nuestras historias serían tan... Raras... Bloody Mareep Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Muy bien chicas ahora tocan las historias de terror. ¿Quién empieza? Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Yo. Os contaré la historia de Bloody Mareep. Dicen que hace mucho tiempo había un Mareep que siempre estaba sola por un problema del corazón que tenía. Un día cayó en coma y sus padres la enterraron pensando que estaba muerta aunque con una campanita atada a la muñeca, por si no estaba muerta. Al día siguiente su padre encontró la campanita tirada en el suelo. Sacó el ataúd y cuando lo abrió lo vio todo arañado y lleno de sangre. Ahora, si te colocas delante de un espejo de noche y dices Bloody Mareep mientras giras 3 veces te aparece. Suena una campanita. Si suena 3 veces te mata del susto pero que si suena más de 3 veces te salvas. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ¿Probamos? Ya es más de medianoche... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Es que... A mi me da miedo... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Venga, no seas Torchic... Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: ¡OYE! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Lo siento no iba por ti... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Eo, ¡se supone que yo soy la protagonista y no he dicho ni dos frases! Bah, venga vamos. Tengo un espejo de cuerpo entero en mi habitación. Se dirijen a la habitación de Mel en silencio. Llegan y ven en el espejo una nota que que decía: Mel x Mati y una foto del chico, que era un pysduck Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¿Algún problema? Yo valoro el interior... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png,Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Todas: Ya, claro ¬¬ Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Bueno, ¿quién va a ser la valiente que se ponga delante del espejo? Cri.cri,cri,cri,cri... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Un momento chicas Abre la ventana de la habitación y grita al vecino de enfrente: Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: KRIKETOT CÁLLATE, NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR ENSAYANDO, ESE CRI,CRI,CRI,CRI ME TIENE HAAARTA Archivo:Cara de Kricketot.png Kricketot anónimo: Es que... Yo... TToTT Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Solo cállate. ¿Vale? Vuelve con sus amigas con la mayor sonrisa posible Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Muy bien, ¿quién va a invocar a Bloody Mareep? Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ¡Yo, yo, yo! Se puso delante del espejo, dijo Bloody Mareep 3 veces mientras giraba. Entonces sonarano campanitas. Tilín. 1 vez. Tilín. 2 veces. Tilín. 3 veces... Silencio. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita en shock.jpg Leaf: ¡OH, ARCEUS, VOY A MORIR! Tilín, 4 veces. Archivo:Bloody Mareep.jpg Bloody Mareep: Yo soy Bloody Mareep... ¿¿QUIÉN C_ÑO ME HA DESPERTADO DE LA SIESTA?? Archivo:Cara de Chikorita en shock.jpg Leaf: ARCEUS MÍO, ¡¡EXISTES!! Archivo:Bloody Mareep.jpg Bloody Mareep: PUES CLARO QUE EXISTO SUBNORMAL Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Una pregunta, ¿qué era ese Tilín? ¿Por qué suena? (No me creo que sea la campanita esa) Archivo:Bloody Mareep.jpg Bloody Mareep: Es mi despertador. Estoy durmiendo y cuando me llaman sale ese sonido. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ¡LO SABÍA! Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: ¿¿PRIMA?? Archivo:Bloody Mareep.jpg Bloody Mareep: ¿¿PRIMA?? Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Todas: ¿¿PRIMAS?? Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.pngArchivo:Bloody Mareep.jpg Las dos: Somos fantasmas es normal Se vuelve a escuchar el Tilín, Tilín y Bloody Mareep se vuelve a poner de Mala O_tia Archivo:Bloody Mareep.jpg Bloody Mareep: Jo_er, ya me llaman otra vez. Chao chicas. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Todas: Chao Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Bien, ¿quién cuenta la siguiente? Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Yo... El exorcista Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: A ver os voy a contar una historia de cuando iba con Mel al colegio... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: No será... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Ajá. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Esa es demasiado terrorífica... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ¿¿QUERÉIS CONTAR LA PUÑ_TERA HISTORIA DE UNA VEZ?? Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Está bien... Siempre que Mel y yo íbamos al colegio parábamos en una pastelería y siempre había un porygon2 muy amable que nos daba tortas... FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Mel: Muchas gracias señor. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Si, ¡muchas gracias! Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png Señor tortista: ¡De nada chicas! Era muy divertido. íbamos todos los días y siempre había algo para nosotras... Pero un día... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Mel... ¿Por qué están todas las luces apagadas? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Mel: No lo sé, pero... Tú no te separes de mi, por si acaso. Entonces las luces se encendieron. Ya no había tortas en vitrinas. Ahora había carne. De tauros, de miltank, de mareep... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Mel... ¿QUÉ HACE TODO LLENO DE CARNE? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Mel: Tengo miedo... Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png ¿Tortista? : ¡Hola chicas! Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png ¡¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!, Es usted... Archivo:Cara de Porygon2.png ¿Tortista?: Sí, ya no soy tortista. Por cierto... ¿Os presenté a mi hija? Ya es un Porygon-Z... Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png Hija: ¡Hola! Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Le susurra algo a Mel y sale corriendo Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Mel: Shine eso es imposible... Oye, chica ¿tu cabeza puede dar vueltas de 360 grados? Archivo:Cara de Porygon-Z.png Hija: Claro.Y la cabeza le empieza a dar vueltas. Nota de la autora: Es un porygon-Z ¿como no va a poder darle vueltas su cabeza? Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Mel: Shine tenía razón... Es... Es la... ¡¡¡¡¡¡ES LA NIÑA DE EXTORTISTAAA!!!!!! FIN DEL FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Todas: ¿Vais en serio? ¬____¬ Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Las dos: Pero... Da mucho miedo... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Os voy a contar una que os va a dar miedo de verdad... La buneary de la curva Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Un día, más bien, una noche, volvía con mis padres de una reunión familiar que habíamos tenido (allí descubrí que tengo una tía Lopunny) y entonces vimos a una joven buneary haciendo autostop. Mis padres la recogieron, porque no conocen las historias sobre autoestopistas, se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablarme en un idioma muy raro: FLASBACK Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buneary: Bonjour... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ¿¿EING?? Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buneary: Je suis ton cousine Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Eh... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buneary: J-E S-U-I-S T-O-N C-O-U-S-I-N-E Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Así menos... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Buneary: QUE SOY TU PRIMA RETRASADA. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Prima: ... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Prima: ... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: AH, YA TE ENTENDÍ... Archivo:Cara de Buneary.png Prima: (Por Arceus, esta chica es tonta ¬¬) Bueno, yo ya me bajo aquí. ¡Adiós familia! Poco después, me di de cuenta de que se había dejado el bolso y después de cotilleárselo (tenía una foto de taylor lautner, madre mía, si debería de tener 7 años) decidí devolvérselo. Así que al día siguiente volví a esa casa y me abrió la puerta la Lopunny que conocí en la reunión familiar. Le enseñé el bolso y se puso a llorar. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Pero, ¿tía que te pasa? Archivo: Cara de Lopunny.png Tía de Leaf: Es que... Es, bueno... ¡¡¡ES UN GUCCI Y SIEMPRE QUISE TENER UNO!!! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: ¿No es de tu hija? Archivo:Cara de Lopunny.png Tía de Leaf: Mi hija murió hace años... FIN DEL FLASHBACK Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Vamos, que llevé a una muerta en el coche... Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Ellas: Mami... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Las dos: La nuestra daba más miedo... Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: Bueno, ahora me toca a mí... Crepusculo (Lo sé, no es de terror pero a mi me da pánico) Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: Mi historia comienza hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo todavía estaba viva. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: ¿Ahora no estás viva? Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: Metafóricamente no, verás, cuando se consideran campos o distribuciones continuas de masa, las anteriores magnitudes no están bien definidas y se necesita algún tipo de generalización para ellas. Así el concepto de cuadrimomento se generaliza mediante el llamado tensor de energía-impulso que representa la distribución en el espacio-tiempo tanto de energía como de momento lineal. Por eso estoy muerta. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: u_uU Eh, claro. ¿Podrías contar la historia? Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: Por supuesto, era 1647,marzo para ser exactos... De repente se empiezan a oír gritos en el piso de abajo. Y alguien diciendo: "Voy a chuparte la sangre..." además de una chica diciendo: Así fue como el león se enamoró de la oveja...Después silencio. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Deben de estar poniendo reposiciones de Crepúsculo... Entonces, detrás de las chicas, aparece un gligar. Está a punto de lanzarse al cuello de una de ellas cuando Bella salta y dice: Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: ¿Eduardo? Archivo:Cara_de_Gligar.png Eduardo: ¿Bella? Ahora, el que faltaba, un houndoom salta por la ventana y a las chicas se les cae la baba con él, yo incluída *¬* Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png ¿¿??: Bella, no te vayas con Eduardo... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Jacobo... yo... Entonces aparecen un montón de chicas con camisetas del "Team Eduardo" y del "Team Jacobo" (yo entre ellas) y empiezan a darse leches. Nuestras protagonistas, menos Bella, se alían con las del "Team Jacobo" y acabamos ganando xD entonces, vuelven a poner atención a nuestro trío favorito... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Yo... Elijo a... Archivo:Cara de Noctowl.png Presentador: Interrumpimos esta decisión para dar parte a una maratón de canciones de Justin Bieber aquí en la MTV. Que lo disfruten... BABY, BABY, BABY, OOOOOOHHHH,LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY, BABY, NOOOOOOO,LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOOOOOHHHHH... Archivo:Cara de Shinx enfadado.jpg Shine: Baby, baby te voy a dar yo a ti como no te calles... Y se hizo el silencio... (Shine da miedo...) Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Eduardo... Eres majo pero no me gusta tu peinado (parece que has metido la cabeza en el váter y tirado de la cadena), además siempre te acosan los paparazzis, y a los que están leyendo, lo siento por sus fans... Archivo:Cara de Houndoom.png Jacobo: Jód*te Eduardo, se queda conmigo. Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Jacobo... Tú te pasas demasiado tiempo en el gimnasio, además demasiadas chicas andan detrás de ti... Sólo tienes que ver a mis amigas... Vamos que no me quedo con ninguno. Me quedo con... Redoble de tambores y tensión... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Mati, el pysduck de clase. Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Todas: ... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Me pido a Jacobo Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: No, perdona, me lo pido yo. Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: ¿Queréis pelea? porque va a ser mío... Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: No, no. Mío Archivo:Cara de Shinx enfadado.jpg Shine: Ja ja. MÍO Las escenas a continuación no son aptas para menores de 18 por su alto contenido en violencia Sharpedo (Tiburón xD) Aparece la habitación de Mel completamente destrozada y las chicas vendadas con seda de Beautifly, con heridas y varios ojos morados. Al final ninguna se quedó con Jacobo ya que vio una Milotic y se quedó con ella. Después de llorar un poco empezaron a seguir contando las historias... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Bueno vamos a olvidar esto T_T. Voy a contar mi historia. Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: ¿No la iba a contar yo? T_T Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Calla. Déjale contar la historia. T_T Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Vale. Una chica estaba con su novio en una fiesta en la playa. Entonces decidió meterse en el agua... Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: No, por Arceus no lo sigas contando, da demasiado miedo... No me creo que se halla metido en el agua... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ._.' Eh... Claro... Bueno, entonces la chica desapareció. Al día siguiente su cadáver se encontró medio devorado. Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: ¿¿Veis?? Las playas son peligrosas... Entonces se empieza a escuchar la BSO de Tiburón. Las chicas se quedan en silencio. La pared de la derecha empieza a romperse. Las chicas se quedan paralizadas. Entonces se abrieron las puertas y... Archivo:Cara_de_Ralts.png Hermanita de Mel: ¿Podéis no gritar? Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Todas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Hermanita de Mel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Todas: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Entonces un sharpedo aparece comiéndose la pared derecha y gritando como un loco. Archivo:Cara de Sharpedo.png Sharpedo: ¡¡TENGO HAMBREEEE!! Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png,Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Todas: ¿Hambre? Archivo:Cara de Sharpedo.png Sharpedo: Pollo... Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: ¿Pollo...? Archivo:Cara de Sharpedo.png Sharpedo: Pollo. ÑAM, ÑAM, ÑAM... El Sharpedo cogió a Fire y se la llevó al fondo marino... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Descanse en paz... (Esto nos pasa por tener un chalé al lado de la playa...) Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Hermanita de Mel: ¿Puedo contar una historia? Pesadilla en Poke Street Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Enana pírate... Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png Hermanita de Mel: Jo, pero yo... TT_TT Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: FUERA. Muy bien. ¿Ya hemos contado todas historias? Pues... ¡A dormir! Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: Aún falto yo... T_T Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Buenas noches. Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: TTTT___TTTT Sueño de Melinda Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¿Dónde estoy? Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: En un cuarto de calderas... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¿Quién es...? Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Date la vuelta... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: AAAAAAHHHHHH, QUE TÍO MÁS FEOOOOO Archivo:Cara de FreddyScyther.png Freddy Scyther: Te voy a matar... Empieza a perseguir a Melinda y el cuarto nunca se acaba. Parece que Mel se va a salvar cuando... Archivo:Cara de FreddyScyther.png Freddy Scyther: ¡Te atrapé! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Fin del sueño Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Archivo:Cara de Chikorita en shock.jpg Leaf:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¿Tú también has soñado con un Scyther feísimo? No soy feo Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Sí... Sospechoso... Las chicas vuelven a dormirse con el miedo en el cuerpo aunque ese tío tan feo No soy feo Cállate, no las volvió a molestar... O eso creían... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Mmm... Buenos días... Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Todas: Buenos días... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Las dos: ¿No habéis soñado nada...? Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Ellas: No... Esa noche, el novio de Bella, el pysduck celebró una fiesta por su noviazgo aunque nuestras chicas no fueron porque Shinx hizo otra fiesta de pijamas. Esa noche no contaron historias de miedo sino que tomaron el té y jugaron con muñecas. A la hora de dormir... Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Todas: Buenas noches En medio de la noche... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Mmm... Voy a por un vaso de néctar... Archivo:Cara de FreddyScyther.png Freddy Scyther: Hola guapa... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: AAAAAAAHHHHH SOCORROOO UN TÍO MUY FEOOOOOOOOOOOOO Archivo:Cara de FreddyScyther.png Freddy Scyther: No soy feo TT_TT Mel se despierta, al parecer Bella está dormida y soñando. La destapa y ve que... 1º Está abrazada a una foto de Mati 2º Unas navajas invisibles la están cortando Poco después de eso la levantan de la cama (Aún agarrada a la foto) y luego... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: CHICAS DESPERTAD Demasiado tarde Bella está muerta... Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Hay que deshacerse del cadáver. Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Nah, chicas estoy viva... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Hay que atarle las alas y tirarla por el balcón... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella:¡¡¡¡¡ESTOY VIVA!!!!! Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: Descansa en paz... Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: ¡¡¡HIJAS DE ****!!! Y Bella murió al caerse accidentalmente por el balcón. O eso dijeron las chicas a la policía. REC...etas para no dormir Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Esta noche venís a mi casa. Además invité a unos bomberos y a la tele. Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ellas: ¡Genial! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Vamos al parque de bomberos a... Montarnos en algunas atracciones... Las chicas fueron junto a los bomberos a... No mal pensad@ eso no. Resulta que habían instalado un tiovivo allí y se montaron Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: ¿Cuándo... Wiiiii viene la... Wiiii tele? ¡¡¡WIIIIII!!! Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Pablo y Ángela ya tendrían que estar aquí... Entonces un Infernape y un Lopunny aparecen. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Vosotros sois los reporteros, ¿verdad? Archivo:Cara de Infernape.png Infernape: Venimos a traer la pizza Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Qué desilusión... Entonces, ahora sí, aparecen los reporteros; un swampert y una mawile Reportera: ¿Vosotras nos llamasteis no? (Menuda noche me espera grabar a una panda de crías...) Cámara: Venga niñas, haced algo bonito... (¿Por qué no me haría cámara p*rno? TT-TT) Entonces suena una alarma, y todos empiezan a organizarse, al parecer unos vecinos se asustaron por los gritos de una tal... Señora Derecho Bombero: Esto es una emergencia, tenemos que irnos ya. Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Todas: ¿Podemos ir...? :3 Bombero: Está bien... Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Todas: WIIIIIIIIII Bombero: ¿Tanto os alegráis? Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Todas: Es que wiiii estamos en el wiiii tiovivo WIIIIII Todos se dirijen al edificio en cuestión. Ya hay policía y todos están cagados del miedo muy nerviosos Suben hasta el piso de la señorita derecho y derriban la puerta. La encuentran al fondo del pasillo cubierta de kétchup sangre. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Hay que ayudarla... Reportera: Mejor la rematamos, queda mejor ante cámara. Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Todas: Vale. JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Es que las chicas vieron tyrogue kid y les encantó. Intentaron rematar a la ancianita pero no pudieron. Al final bajaron y las obligaron a salir. Pero... '' Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Chicas... ¿Dónde está Miss? ''Entonces la vieron caer desde el piso de la señorita Derecho, llena de tomate frito sangre y mordisqueada Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Pero... ¿No estaba muerta? Todo aquel rollo que me explicó... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: En realidad copió y pegó de Wikipedia, no tenía nada que ver. Archivo:Cara de Chikorita.png Leaf: Ahora... ¿Qué hacemos? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Vamos a esa casa... Tiene buena pinta. Pokemonster House Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Mel... ¿Estás segura de querer ir a esa casa? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Claro, mira si parece un hotel de 5 estrellas. Archivo:Pokemonster House.jpg Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Pues a mi me encanta. Tiene un... Algo. Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Venga, vamos. Después de arrastrar a Shine se meten dentro de la casa. Había una chimenea hortera, un sofá hortera, una estantería hortera (esto parece animal crossing la colección hortera) y una estatua moderna. Nota: La chimenea "casualmente" tenía restos de sangre y "casualmente" la alfombra hortera parecía una lengua. '' Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¡¡¡ME ENCANTA!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: ¡¡LA ODIO!! ''Las dos miran a Leaf con cara de " o me haces caso a mí o te asesino yo misma y no la chimenea" Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Tiene su encanto... n_n' Se ponen a explorar la casa. Cada habitación tiene un estilo diferente. Hay una hortera, otra moderna y otra a lo Altaria Ruiz de la Prada y en esa sala... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Qué horror, todo rosa... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: ¡¡ME ENCANTA ESTA SALA!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Me parece que aquí hay fantasmas... Entonces se empezó a oír de fondo la canción Thriller de Michael Jackson y las chicas se mearon encima asustaron. Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: ¿Estará aquí michael jackson? y si él está aquí...¿estarán nuestras amigas? Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Si Michael Jackson está aquí... ¡¡QUIERO UN AUTÓGRAFO!! Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Hola chicas... ¿Me recordáis? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Si te muestras... Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Si os dáis la vuelta... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Si no nos da la gana... Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Y si a mi no me da la gana... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: Pues nosotras no te reconoceremos... Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Vale, vosotras ganáis aquí está... Archivo:Cara de FreddyScyther.png ¡¡FREDDY!! Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png,Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Ellas: ¡¡¡¡¡EL TÍO FEOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Archivo:Cara de FreddyScyther.png Freddy Scyther: No soy feo TT_TT... Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: ¡Corred! ¡A la chimenea! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Shine ¡NO! La chimenea se encendió Shine se metió y como resultado nos queda: Shinx a la brasa que está riquísimo con orégano y con una ensaladita de acompañante '''Arguiñano ¿que c_ño haces en mi historia?' Es que hablábais de cocina y yo... Ni cocina ni o_tias, esta es MI historia no TU programa Vale, vale ya me voy, ahora mi programa en antena3 decídselo a vuestras madres FUERA Bien, por donde iba... Ah, sí Shinx a la brasa Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf:Oh, no... (Yupi, pensaba que me iban a matarme a mi^^) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Bueno, aún nos queda el feo y pedirle un autógrafo a Michael Jackson. Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Más bien Jason Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Michael Jason... Suena bien... Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: Jason a secas Archivo:Cara de FreddyScyther.png Freddy Scyther: Jason...¿Eh? Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Pelea, pelea... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¡¡MICHAEL JACKSON!! Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf:¿¿DÓNDE?? ''Y las chicas empezaron a pelearse por un autógrafo de un fantasma 28 días después de pokémon Científica: ¿Cómo van los Chimchar con el virus? Científico: Bien si te parece, ¡¡Están enfermos!! , , , Tíos de Greenpeace: ¡¡NO A LOS EXPERIMENTOS CON MONITOS!! Y los muy idiotas liberan a los monitos que tenían un virus que hace que te quedes lelo...¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!! Me ha mordido uno... Anda mira una cabra voladora... Buah como mola mi casa tronco... Quiero cerebro...'¬' '' Científica: ¡¡AAAAHHH!! Me ha mordido... Paz y amor... '¬' Científico: ¿Señorita? ¡AY, MI CUCU! Haz el amor y no la guerra pavo '¬' ''Ahora, 28 días después volvemos con nuestras dos chicas. ¡¡AGH!! Me han vuelto a morder... Flipa colega un jirachi verde... Mola... '' Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: No te parece que todos están un poco... ¿Flipaos? Tipo que no tiene que ver: '¬' Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Nah, están igual que siempre... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Buah tía, mi madre me obligó a ir a misa... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: No me lo creo, osea ¿sabes?. Me apetece una cola-light... Yo: ¿¿Se puede saber qué c_ño hacéis hablando a lo pijo?? ¡¡Yo no os creé así!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Osea, esque la jefa está lela y aprovechamos ¿sabes? Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: ¡¡Buah, tía ya cogí la cola!! Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¡¡Qué fuerte!! Yo: ¡¡CALLÁOS!! ''Vale, ya he vuelto y he encerrado al monito para que no me vuelva a morder. Gracias celebi. Ala, ¡a hablar normal!. ¡¡¡AAAGGGHHH!!! Me ha escupido... "Sucking too hard your lollipop or love's gonna get you down... Say love, say love or love's gonna get you down... '¬' '' Yo: ¿Qué he hecho para merecer esto? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Las dos: ¡A la iglesia tía! ¡¡SUPERFUETEE!! Yo: TT_TT ''¡¡MALDITO MONO!! Bueno ahora sí. Nuestras chicas se dirijieron a la iglesia y un cura... Por Arceus eres un malpensad@. Fueron a rezar pero... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Ave María... ¡¡Cuando serás mía, si me quisieras...!! Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: ¡¡¡TODO TE DARÍA!!! Ave María Cura: '¬' Hola chicas... Quiero cerebro... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Y yo unos Manolos, no te jo_e... Cura: Cerebro... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png,Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Ellas: ¡¡AAAHHH!! Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: ¡Toma sartenazo! Cura: X_X Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¡CORRE! Las chicas empezaron a correr pero todo el mundo estaba infectado y había Chimchars por todas partes. Es más... UNO DETRÁS DE TI ¡CUIDADO! Oh... Iré a tu funeral... Volviendo con las chicas... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: ¿Qué hacemos? Archivo:?.png ¿¿??: ¿Nos recordáis? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¡¡CHICAS!! Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png, Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png ,Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png,Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Ellas:(zombies, claro): Hola... Cerebro... '¬' Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: ¡¡CORRE!! Demasiado tarde. Leaf fue alcanzada por las chicas y estas la asesinaron por alegrarse por la muerte de Shine Fin (triste, lo sé, pero algún día tenía que llegar) Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: Oh, Arceus santo... Ya no tengo amigas... Y además hay una plaga de gente lela en el mundo y aún no he tenido mi primer amor... Eso es fácil de arreglar... Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¿? ¿¿??: Hola... Empieza a oírse la banda sonora de Titanic y a caer pétalos de roselia, se cogen de las manos y... Prima de Leaf: ¿¿ME ESTÁS PONIENDO LOS CUERNOS?? ¿¿??: Eh, yo... Puedo explicarlo. Prima de Leaf: YA, SEGURO... Y salen de escena. Mel, ¿quieres otro chico? Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: No hace falta... Ya tengo a... ¿A quién...? '' Archivo:Cara de Kirlia.png Mel: ¡Mati, el pysduck! Ahora que Bella no está es todo mío... ''O.OUUUU En ese momento Mel se fue a buscar a Mati. Cuando lo encontró lo había mordido un Chimchar, pero apenas había diferencias. Mel se lo llevó a Las Vegas para casarse rápidamente. Tuvieron hijos y su vida ahora es así: Mel: ¿Qué quieres para desayunar cariño? Mati: ... Mel: ¿Y mis niños? Hija de Mel: ... Hijo de Mel: Tostadas, mamá. Otro caso Mel: ¿Quién quiere venir al cine? Hijo de Mel: YOOOOO , Ellos: ... Yo que la he creado y me responde con esto... TT_TT En fin, ahora las chicas están en una fiesta continua, en el cielo, con Arceus que es un cachondo. border Arceus: PIM PAM TOMA LACASITOS, que rule, que rule... Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Leaf: Buah, pava que pedo tengo... ¡¡HIP!! Archivo:Cara_de_Shinx.png Shine: (En el karaoke) Can't read my, can't read my, no he can't read my poker face... Archivo:Cara de Torchic.png Fire: ¡¡ESA SHINE GAGA!!PARTY, PARTY Archivo:Cara de Beautifly.png Bella: Mira, quí tengo farlopa y marihuana de la buena, ¿quieres? Archivo:Cara de Misdreavus.png Miss: (SNIFF) Guau, que subidón... ¡¡QUE SIGA LA FIESTA!! Y así, hasta siempre, nuestras chicas, estarán de fiesta continua y Mel seguirá con su vida de mierda hasta que se muera y vea lo que se ha perdido. FIN Encuesta ¿Que te parece esta novela? Muy mala Mala Buena Muy buena Demasiado buena Es mi adicción ¿Te has quedado con ganas de más? Si, ¿verdad? Pues aquí está la segunda temporada. Comentarios Sé que no está muy bien pero m haría muxa ilu k comentarais. Si conocéis alguna historia mítica de terror decidmela en mi página d discusiónAnabelll- Cynda 15:46 11 sep 2010 (UTC) * No está mal,de hecho,a mí me encanta.Sobre todo lo de la niña del exorcista.xDLa vida hace trpezar,pero si te quedas llorando por haber caído,jamás lograrás levantarte. * Muy buenas xD sobre todo la de crepusculo y el exocirsta y bloddy mareep xD ★K!ng Hatake★ 14:26 13 sep 2010 (UTC) * Al final matastes a Shine.TTT-TTTDescanse en paz. TTTTwTTTT * Ahahahaha, me reí un montón! me encantaa x3 Esperoo q hagas segunda temporaada x3 Pero deberías poner todas las caras de los pkmns con el formato de archivo .png, es q esaas tiienen mejor calidad q las .jpg єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 14:14 16 sep 2010 (UTC) * XD XD XD XD< me encanta XDXDXD esta super guay,sobre todo lo de freddy stycher [[User:Azelfito-345|'Piruru,Lucifer ']]Archivo:Angolmois_sprite_solo_para_uso_de_piruru.png[[Usuario discusión:Azelfito-345|'¡Armagedón!']] 18:50 28 sep 2010 (UTC) * Jajajajajajajajajajajaja ai an, Arceus mio como me reido jajaja XD Mega:Member of Team Aqua · '''[[Usuario Discusión:Megaminon|¡Unete al equipo''']] 18:41 7 mar 2011 (UTC) Categoría:Novelas de Terror Categoría:Novelas de comedia Categoría:Novelas Pokémon Categoría:Novelas Terminadas